The Waltz of Swords
by Seraph of the Seventh Heaven
Summary: Finn's heart was closed shut because of PB's continuous rejection, but with an old face coming back to Ooo, will his heart be open to give way this new love he feels? As swords and hearts intertwine, will Fionna's love break the walls of Finn's heart? (Semi-Serious Finn.)


My love for this pairing has risen to even greater heights. I shall renew, and continue this series. Let the fan-girling begin. XD

Song Choice for the Whole Series: When Can I See You Again? (Owl City)

* * *

The Waltz of Swords (Prologue): The Not-So Great Escape

* * *

-Fionna

The cold, blistering wind of the Ice Kingdom crashing down on Fionna's face was horrible, yet being trapped in a frozen wasteland was worse. It has been since one month when she was captured by the dreaded Ice King, whom made a stupidly ingenious way to capture her, yet did not even attempt to neither touch nor harass her, much to her relief. But she was beginning to get bored, though she had no reason to complain, as she is being brought 3 fairly decent meals a day and sufficient amount of water. But she had been longing for some adventure in her life, so she had formulated a plan to escape, and she knew just when, and how to execute it.

-Finn-

Meanwhile in the Candy Kingdom, a young man suited in blue cargo pants and a blue plaid shirt emblazoned with adventuring gear and a peculiarly dark sword came into the royal courtyard of the Candy Palace to discuss an urgent matter with Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. She had been receiving ransom notes discussing a foreign princess hailing from the land of Aaa being held hostage in the Ice Kingdom by the Ice King and to release her, the Ice King demands that Princess Bubblegum must surrender to him and become his bride in exchange for her freedom. With a swift command she instructed Finn to investigate the situation, much to the annoyance of Finn. The irritable hero had been longing for a break, but the princess kept on giving him peculiar and specific orders following his new position as 'baron of the grasslands'. Both responsibilities had been giving him an enormous amount of work on his shoulders, and now he is being called upon to spy on the Ice King once more, much to his chagrin. So he swiftly ran into the Ice Kingdom, waiting for the right moment to strike.

-Fionna-

It was near the fall of dusk when she began arranging the final details of her grand escape, and all she had to do by then was to wait until feeding time.

The Ice King entered the premises, looking a little disappointed because of his failed attempts to divert their valuable attentions towards him, but he had to keep trying if he wanted the fair Princess Bubblegum all for himself. Knowing that the time was just about right, Fionna quickly executed her plan; she looked at the Ice King and shouted

"Hey Ice-Dork, I'm getting hungry in here!"

The Ice King sighed in exasperation and began to fetch some food for his hostage, and as soon as he opened the gate in order to give her rations, Fionna gave the Ice King a mind-numbing kick to the head which knocked his crown off of his head, knowing that she had rendered him powerless, she began tying him up and upon doing so, she took her jailer's keys and made a run for it.

-Finn-

He embraced the night like it was a cloak that was especially tailor-made for him. As he prowled into the night, he couldn't help but think that he maybe just a tool at the princess' own disposal; it had been evident since he was used as a test subject in one of her experiments, then a massive number of peculiar favors followed. He doesn't mind at all when the Princess gives him a task, heck he'd even do it with glee. Yet it just made him more distant from the Candy Princess, and with each task pouring down on him, he became ever resentful of the candy princess.

He cleared his train of thought and continued his patrol in the gentle caress of the shadows. He was monitoring the perimeter of the castle when he heard a loud thud and a triumphant shout from the Ice King's Castle and knowing the Ice King's paranoia, the security force would've been triggered by the, knowing he can easily defeat the frozen denizens of the Ice Kingdom, he didn't put much effort in fighting, but when he saw a young woman jump out the Ice Tower, he knew that the 'princess' he was assigned to retrieve was the one who flew out the 10 story Ice Tower. With an exasperated sigh, he quickly attempted to dispatch most of the fair lady's opponents in order to create a safe opening to escort her to the safe walls of the candy Kingdom.

-Fionna-

The scent of freedom filled the air and she was absolutely intoxicated with the odor. She shouted in triumph, unaware of the hazards that will attempt to recapture her and instead relying on instinct rather than logical thinking. She unsheathed her sword and remained alert for any opponents to take down.

She wasn't able to fight any of her attackers because they were being struck down by someone else. She was getting pissed because she couldn't fight any of her opponents when she had been longing for a good fight, so she focused all of her senses to find this invisible sentinel. She can hear his breathing, feel the warmth of his body and when she was finally able to track down the seemingly ominous presence, she gave it a strong, breath depriving blow to the torso and then she was now able to see her guardian angel. She took a peek at her protector, and a smile grew on her lips. She bent over and she knocked on his forehead to wake him up and on his waking form, she said

Fionna;"Thanks for protecting me, really could use a hand here."

Finn;"What sort of thanks was that?"

Fionna;"I only did that because you were leaving me out on all the fun."

Finn;"Fun, you call risking your miserable life fun? What if you die because of your 'fun'?"

Fionna;"Then I'm assured that someone will at least mourn for me, that way I'll know that I was loved and valued by some peeps"

Finn;"This is just nonsense; let's just get the heck out of here and….."

The last word wasn't acknowledged as Fionna turned around and saw a massive horde of snow people with wooden armaments; both heroes took their respective stances and prepared for an enormous brawl. She took the first strike and pulled it off flawlessly, this was followed by a series of flourishes that demolished most of the hordes' men, while Finn timed his strikes, and with immense speed he took down half of the Ice King's makeshift army. As the waltz of swords ended, Fionna patted his shoulder and praised him saying;

Fionna;"That was banaynay dude, could you show me how to do that?!"

Finn;"Maybe later, right now we need to get out of here"

Fionna;"Yeah but you owe me that….."

Fionna was cut off by a freak ice barrier that housed spikes that punctured her delicate flesh, and before she could cry out in pain, her vision grew dim and she eventually fainted.

-Finn-

To his shock, the Ice King arrived and severely injured his companion. And upon seeing the blood trickling down the spikes of the ice barrier, he instantaneously went ballistic. The Ice King was still laughing maniacally, not noticing his opponents enraged form, and when he was about to deliver another monotonous speech about Finn not getting out of the Ice Kingdom he was instead face to face with a foot flying towards his face.

Finn could forgive the Ice King for taking things out of hand, but potentially killing someone was too far gone. He beat the frail old man's face continuously until he made him beg for mercy, but instead of giving him a merciful dismissal he furiously kept on beating him with his bare fists, and after his ordeal with the Ice King, he then turned his attention towards his bleeding companion.

He tried to pry Fionna loose but his sword wasn't long enough to break through the thick, spiked, transparent barrier of ice. Having no other way around, he was going to use something that he had vowed to only use in emergencies. He looked at his bandaged right arm; the scars of the last ordeal with his special ability weren't at all fresh, at least not anymore. He took all the bandages off of his arm and looked at the blue, luminous markings etched onto his arm. He was hesitating, but he knew that there was a life on the line. So he closed his eyes and gripped onto his sword, and a magical aura with a faint, ethereal glow filled the bladed weapon. His ocean blue eyes glowed in unison with his arm and with a single vertical slash; he obliterated the barrier with little difficulty.

He picked up the Fionna's bleeding form and feared that her wounds' overexposure to the cold might cause severe hypothermia and in response to this, he quickly ran off to the Candy Kingdom to acquire some medical assistance

* * *

Thank you for actually reading. Even more thanks if you reviewed!

~ Seraph aka. JD. Michaelis


End file.
